


Flours and chocolate

by gingersnapps



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pie, author knows nothing about baked goods, summer before bitty's senior year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersnapps/pseuds/gingersnapps
Summary: Jack tries to surprise Bitty. It doesn't go as smoothly as he'd hoped.





	Flours and chocolate

Jack gets the idea while he’s Skyping with Bitty, who’s in Georgia for a short visit following a long and emotional phone call with his parents. They still don’t know how to talk to Bitty about his and Jack’s relationship, but they’re trying, and while Jack knows Bitty appreciates it, the trip has been draining for him nonetheless.

So when he tells Jack how he can’t wait to come home (and he’d used that exact word, probably not realizing what it did to Jack) Jack thinks of ways to surprise him, to make him extra glad to be back. Bitty isn’t hard to please, but Jack loves making him happy, loves how bashful he gets when Jack does something he doesn’t see coming.

Which is exactly how Jack finds himself in the baking aisle of the grocery store two days later, looking at a list of pie ingredients on his phone. He’s gone shopping with Bitty enough times to know where most of them are- he and Bitty have baked together multiple times, in fact. Typically, Bitty gives the orders and Jack is happy to follow them as best he can, but when Bitty comes back tomorrow, Jack wants him to see just how much he’s learned from their baking sessions. Impressing Bitty with his hockey skills is one thing, but Jack can’t wait to see the look on his face when he finds out what Jack has planned for his return.

It begins easily enough. Jack starts on the pie a couple hours before Bitty’s flight is supposed to land. Bitty had insisted on taking an Uber (“Jack, honey, you and I both know it’s a bad idea for you to be driving past your bedtime”) and Jack hadn’t fought him on it as much as he normally would because it provides the perfect opportunity for him to bake his pie and have it fresh out of the oven when Bitty arrived.

So Jack follows the steps outlined in the recipe, adding the flour and the salt and the shortening. Somewhere along the way, though, the dough gets tough. Jack’s immediately frustrated, but he still has enough time to start over, so he throws the whole thing in the trash. He hears his phone beep, and when he checks it he sees a text from Bitty pop up: _plane landed early, im waiting on my luggage now. cant wait to see you <3_

Jack feels his pulse speed up a little, but he takes a deep breath. He has less time now than he’d planned for, but he can make it work. He’s made pie with Bitty a thousand times. Or at least ten.

Jack realizes he forgot to add the eggs while he’s shaping the dough into the pie tin for the second time. He lets out a groan and runs his hands through his hair. And _fuck_ \- he’d forgotten they were covered in flour. _Calm down_ , he tells himself. If he starts over now he might still have enough time to clean up, change his clothes, and get the flour out of his hair before Bitty’s Uber arrives, so he gets to work.

By the grace of God, the dough he makes this time is soft, and he doesn’t forget any ingredients. He makes the filling, adds it to the tin, and cuts out strips of dough for the lattice. He hears his phone ping again: _just got in the uber, be there soon!_

Jack tries the lattice four times before giving up completely. He’d been too ambitious with the complicated design of the crust, but maybe he can still salvage the pie. Before he can even roll the dough out again, though, he hears the lock on the door to his apartment being turned. Had he really spent that much time on the crust? How is he going to explain to Bitty the state of chaos their kitchen is in? Jack knows he looks absolutely ridiculous with all the splotches of flour he has covering his clothes, face, and hair. He just hopes Bitty doesn’t get mad at him for dirtying the countertop (and floor, and sink) so badly. When the door opens and Bitty steps in, his face goes from excited and anticipatory to surprised but otherwise unreadable as he takes in the disaster Jack’s created. He doesn’t look mad, though, which Jack counts as a win.

They’re both silent for a few seconds before Jack finally gets the courage to speak: “I just wanted to show you how much I’ve learned from baking with you. So much for impressing you with my pie-making skills,” Jack says sheepishly.

 Bitty still hasn’t said anything, and it’s making him nervous. He doesn’t have to wait for a response much longer, though, because Bitty is dropping his duffle bag on the ground and barreling towards him before Jack can do anything more than brace himself for impact. Bitty jumps into his arms, nearly knocking them both over. Jack puts his hands under his thighs to support him, and Bitty wraps his legs around Jack’s waist tight enough to squeeze the breath out of him. Or maybe that’s just a side effect of the way Bitty is kissing him, like they haven’t seen each other in months instead of just a few days. When Jack had decided to bake for him, he’d been hoping to see Bitty get shy, maybe even watch a blush creep into his cheeks the way it sometimes does when Jack goes out of his way to surprise him.

He definitely hadn’t been expecting _this_. He can’t complain, though, especially not when he feels Bitty starting to get hard against him. A couple minutes pass before Jack can pull away long enough to question what part of his failed attempt at pie-making had brought this on.

 “You aren’t mad at me for making the kitchen messy?”

“Jack, do I seem mad to you?” Bitty looks like he would rather go back to making out than be having this conversation, if the way he’s staring at Jack’s lips is any indication.

“Well, no. But I really wanted to surprise you.”

“Consider me surprised. Lord, you’re just covered in flour,” Bitty says when he finally raises his gaze to look over Jack’s face and hair.

“Uhg, I know. I meant to wash up before you got back. But then your plane landed early and I screwed up the dough, and I just kind of…ran out of time. I wanted to look nice for when you came back.”

Bitty laughs a little at that, and he takes Jack’s face in his hand, his eyes softening when he says: “Jack Laurent Zimmermann, if it were up to me, you would have flour in your hair every day for the rest of our lives. And I think it’s so sweet that you wanted to do this for me. But honestly, that pie could be on fire for all I care- the fact that you wanted to bake me anything at all makes _me_ want to- to do…things…” And _there’s_ the blush Jack had been waiting for.

Jack grins. “What kinds of things? Could you be a little more specific?”

“Why don’t we go to the bedroom so I can show you?”

And thank God, because Jack’s arms are getting tired. Somehow, they end up by the bed despite Bitty’s continued attempts to distract him with his mouth on Jack’s neck.  Jack drops Bitty onto it high enough that he bounces a little before reaching out to pull Jack down onto himself.

“You had something to show me?” Jack teases, and Bitty pulls him down for a kiss instead of answering.

They’ll probably have to throw the pie away, but Jack can’t help but think that it’ll have been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a sex scene planned, but I seriously chickened out


End file.
